zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/20
Zarel E-Mail #20 Zarel attempts chemistry. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel (also as Dragonesque), Bubs (also as as Baron Darin Diamonocle), Homeschool Winner Places: Zarel's House, Bubs' Concession Stand Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: Zarel did a jig while checking some emails, and The Cheat learned to fly! subj: keh miss tree Dear Zarel, Have you ever tried any chemistry-related stuff, like with test tubes and stuff? Thank you, F.L. {Zarel reads "F.L." as "full"} ZAREL: {typing} Truth be told, I really haven't, Fully Cully. I should pop on by Bubs to get a set. Man, what doesn't that guy have that can help me out? That guy's got a stock of the gods! {Wavy transition to Bubs' Concession Stand, Zarel is standing there} ZAREL: Hey, Bubs! I need myself a various assortment of golf clubs to go hit the King of Town with Strong Bad. BUBS: Here ya go! {hands him a golf bag full of clubs} ZAREL: Thanks! {Transition to the same scene, but at sunset.} ZAREL: Bubs, you got any slushies? It was my turn to bring the drinks to this week's dragon rally! BUBS: Here! {hands him a tray of 6 slushies} {Transition to Bubs' at night. Zarel is wearing a pair of yellow lens sport shades and smoking a cigarrete} ZAREL: {gruff tone} The jig is up, Diamonacle! {Cut to Bubs in his Baron Darin Diamonocle garb} BUBS: Dragonesque! I should've known you'd come for me! {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {typing} Alright, so maybe that last one was not related to the subject...oops, accidentally revealed a scene from Dangeresque 4: The Release For This Will Be Farther Away than 3. I should stop babbling and do this dance already! {gets up} {Cut to Bubs' Concession Stand} ZAREL: Yo there, Bubba Gump! Got any chemistry kits here? BUBS: Sorry, we're fresh out! ZAREL: WHAT?! But...you have...like, everything! BUBS: Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. I do have this one from Homeschool Winner's house before we killed...COUGH COUGH...I mean bulldozed his house when he moved! ZAREL: Thanks! BUBS: That'll be eleventy billion dollars! ZAREL: I repeat, WHAT?! BUBS: I repeat too! Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. It's like thirty bucks. ZAREL: I'll take! {hands Bubs cash} {Cut to Zarel's Living Room, the chemistry set is set up} ZAREL: Okay, it's all set! {Homeschool Winner walks in} HOMESCHOOL: Zarel, can I have my chemistry set back now? ZAREL: Can I just use it once? You can help me out. HOMESCHOOL: Well, I guess. Just be careful, okay? ZAREL: Don't worry, I'll be as careful as possible. So, what do I do, just mix this blue thingy with the green stuff? HOMESCHOOL: Zarel, don't! That's a highly volatile nitroglycerin solution! ZAREL: I have no clue what you just said. Now let's mix! HOMESCHOOL: Zarel, wai- {Zoom out of Zarel's house. A large explosion with one of those Saturn rings that have become so popular these days appears where the house was, leaving the floor charred, as well as the people who were once in the house. Cut back to a closer shot of Zarel and Homeschool} HOMESCHOOL: You idiot. ZAREL: Well that's grood, now my computer is blown up and most likely doesn't function. Not to mention my house. And...oh look! The Paper survived! {holds up wall fragment with printer taped to it} Man, Strong Bad was right, this stuff can hold! Looks like I'll have to go look for another computer...Shouldn't be to hard, right? {The Paper comes...out of the printer} Fun Facts *The email opener refers to Strumstar Hammer. *Fully Cully is a reference to Fooly Cooly. *Bubba Gump is a chain of seafood restaraunts. *F.L. refers to my Chemisty teacher's name (I had her last year), because those are her initials.